


Rock My World

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser had Ray face-down on the luxurious hotel bed, following the ridge of Ray's spine with his mouth, trailing tiny kisses down his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock My World

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of California abolishing the ban against gay marriage. *keeps fingers crossed* Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine and only mine. Smutty, fluffy and silly.
> 
> Prompt: fault

Fraser had Ray face-down on the luxurious hotel bed, following the ridge of Ray's spine with his mouth, trailing tiny kisses down his back. He kept one hand on Ray's shoulder, preventing him from rolling over, forcing him to accept Fraser's slow pace. Fraser had moved over this path once or twice already, had left bite marks on the back of Ray's neck, had kissed the dip at the small of his back, had lazily investigated the warm space in between his cheeks with rough licks.

“C'mon, Fraser, c'mon, c'mon,” Ray groaned.

“Be still.” With a chastising nip, Fraser leaned over and grabbed the lubrication from the nightstand.

Ray waited impatiently while Fraser opened the bottle and let some of the slick dribble out, smoothing it over his hole, circling teasingly.

“Fra-ser!” Ray would have hated the whine in his voice if he'd been paying attention to anything other than what Fraser's fingers were doing. Pushing into him, spreading him open, filling him up. He moaned breathlessly, trembling and feeling the world shake around him. Shaking hard enough to rattle the headboard against the wall while a deep rumble vibrated through the building, bringing Ray out of his sensual daze. “Fraser?”

“Merely a small earthquake, Ray.” He twisted his fingers and stroked, forcing another shaky groan from Ray. “I would estimate 4.2 on the Richter magnitude scale or 4 on the modified Mercalli intensity scale.”

“Earthquake?” Ray panted, biting his lip hard to keep from begging.

“We _are_ in San Francisco, Ray.”

“And you _do_ rock my world, Ben.”

Fraser reached down and grasped Ray's hand, uncurling the fingers and pressing a kiss to the plain gold band he'd placed there the day before during their private ceremony. “As you rock mine, Ray.”

-fin-


End file.
